Quake
Quake was the next major game to be released by id Software after the success of Doom. The first release was on June 22, 1996. On February 24, 1996 the multiplayer demo, Qtest, was released. On modern computers Quake may have trouble working, if so see the article about Quake on XP. Quake 2 is the the sequel to Quake (albeit in name only) and was released on December 9, 1997. Like Doom, it was a first person shooter and was clearly influenced by Doom in its style of gameplay, design, and story. For example, Quake features a similar arsenal of weapons as well as teleporters. Features original to Quake, like the console, later appeared in Doom source ports. Once the official Quake source code was released, some Doom source ports incorporated portions of the Quake source. Quake ''has three Game Modes of play; Singleplayer, Cooperative, and Deathmatch, similar to the Game Modes of ''Doom. Like Doom, this game had demos and speedruns. FPS features new or popularized by Quake *3D polygonal models instead of sprites, or 2D drawings. *True 3D gameplay instead of 2.5D, or limitations of rooms underneath other rooms. *Lightmaps instead of Goraud Shading, an early lighting system that created discontinuity at times while only allowing for low frequencies. However, the Lightmaps in Quake were limited to a few colors, thus making variety very limited. *Mods in games, this had started with Doom, but was popularized even more here due to advancements in the internet and multiplayer. *New Skills were found, which lead to new abilities in Multiplayer games. Such Skills include Bunny Hopping, Rocket Jump, and Grenade Jump. *Machinima, or movies using a game engine. *A console, or an area of the game to type in commands. *Multiplayer over the Internet instead of on LAN. *Mouselook The Plot Main Article: Quake Story thumb|300px|rightThe player takes the role of Ranger, who is sent into a portal in order to stop an enemy code-named "Quake". Previously, the government had been experimenting with teleportation technology, and upon development of a working prototype called a "Slipgate", this enemy has compromised the human connection with their own teleportation system, using it to insert death squads into the 'human' dimension, supposedly in order to test the martial capabilities of humanity. As the sole surviving protagonist in Operation Counterstrike, the player must advance, starting each of the four episodes from a human held but overrun military base, before fighting through into other dimensions, traversing these via slipgate or their otherworld equivalent. Once passing through each slipgate, the player's main objective is to survive and locate the exit which will take him to the next level. The player will find a Rune at the end of each Episode. Once all 4 runes have been collected, the player then can confront Quake (Shub-Niggurath) and complete the game. Levels The game consists of around 28 separate "levels" or "maps", grouped into four episodes. Each episode represents individual dimensions that the player can access through magical portals (as opposed to the technological Slipgate) that are discovered over the course of the game. At the start of each episode, the player is deployed in a futuristic military base and he has to find a slipgate that will take him to the alternate realm. The various realms consist of a number of Base, Medieval and Runic type maps. The maps inspired by several dark fantasy influences, notably that of H. P. Lovecraft; most notably, the end boss of the first episode is named Chthon, and the final boss is named Shub-Niggurath, although there is little resemblance to the original literary descriptions. Some levels have Lovecraftian names as well, such as the Vaults of Zin or the Ebon Fortress. Originally, the game was supposed to include more Lovecraftian bosses, but this concept was scrapped due to time constraints. List of Episodes Introduction Episode 1: The Doomed Dimension Episode 2: The Realm of Black Magic Episode 3: The Netherworld Episode 4: The Elder World Shub-Niggurath's Pit Deathmatch Levels DM1: Place of Two Deaths DM2: Claustrophobopolis DM3: The Abandoned Base DM4: The Bad Place DM5: The Cistern DM6: The Dark Zone Difficulty In Quake, there are 4 difficulty levels. These are Easy (Meant for little kids and grandmas), Normal (Most people should start Quake at Medium skill), Hard (Here at id, we play hard skill, and we think you should too, when you're ready) and Nightmare (This is so bad that the entry is hidden, so people don't wander in by accident. If you find it, don't say we didn't warn you). The first three difficulty levels can be chosen from the very first map when starting a new game. Hard is, of course, the hardest difficulty to choose as the player must jump over a pit of Lava. Lava balls shoot upwards and if the player gets hit by one, he/she will stall in the air and fall in the lava, resulting in death. Unlike the other difficulty levels, Nightmare is hidden and can only be obtained if the player knows where to look. To find Nightmare and play the game how it is meant to be played, go through any portal at the start and then walk up the steps leading to Episode 4. Jump into the Water and then go backwards from where the player entered before falling out the bottom. If done right, the player will land on a wooden beam. If he/she misses, then look up and he/she will see the beam and know where to fall on the next try. Follow the beam to the opening in the wall and the player will find a lava portal. Go through this portal to play the Nightmare difficulty. Nightmare difficulty makes the monsters' attacks a lot faster. This is mostly seen in the Ogres, who now fire their grenades a lot faster and the Shamblers, whose charge up time to launch ranged attacks is much quicker. Game Modes Singleplayer The basic storyline version of the game, where the player plays the levels by him or her self. This is the only mode where a player can save or load a game. This is also the only mode that cheats can be done in the console without modifying the game files. This mode has Enemies as well. Cooperative Coop for short, this mode is simply the Multiplayer version of the Singleplayer game. When a player dies, instead of having to reload they just respawn, but at the expense that they loose a point from their score. More than one player can play in this game, assisting each other against the Enemies of Quake Deathmatch The main attraction of Multiplayer. The creator of the server sets up if there is to be teams or friendly fire. There are maps created specifically for Deathmatch, but the players can also play a Multplayer version of Singleplayer levels. In it, there are no Enemies. There are more Weapons and Ammo. Puzzles often are already solved, and level exits have rings around them to prevent the player from entering them accidentially. There are no Keys. Instead, the players kill each other. The one who kills the most players gets the highest score of points, and for each time a non-player (yourself or the level) kills a player, the player looses a point. Enemies The enemies of Quake are a diverse group of creatures spawned by their leader, Shub-Niggurath. The enemies range from the weakest like possessed humans and dogs to the deadliest such as the Vore and Shambler. Most of the creatures do not have eyes, as the world would be too dark and dingy for them to be able to see. For all the types of enemies there are different types of weapons to deal with them. Click on one of the links below corresponding with the enemy that is giving you a rotten time to find out all you need to know to kill it with ease. Weapons The weapons of Quake, from the weakest to the most powerful, become more efficient when mixed with strategy. Through playing Quake, the player will find out that the enemies from above can be killed much easier if the player learns which weapons work best on which enemies. Click on one of the links below to find out about each of the weapons on Quake. Power-ups The Power-ups of Quake have a variety of uses. Each one gives the player an advantage, though most are timed unless they are Armor or Health. They can gives the players ways to travel on Hazardsthatcould not previously be traversed without dying. This allows for some secrets to be placed by one of these Power-ups. Music Main article: Quake Soundtrack As well as plenty of explosions and gunfire, Quake has a music soundtrack composed by Nine Inch Nails frontman, Trent Reznor. The music plays on each level of the game. Due to its ambient nature, the tracks attempt to give the levels an extra level of atmosphere while the player is walking through a ghostly ancient realm. The Nailgun's ammo boxes are decorated with the NIN logo. The music on the disc is a standard audio CD-audio files which means the music can be played off a CD player and ripped onto the computer to play on media player such as SonicStage. The disc must be inserted in order to play the music in game. Unlike Quake II, the tracks on the Quake soundtrack do not have names. Instead they are simply listed as Quake 1, Quake 2, Quake 3 and so on. Fan made names have been given to them in respect to how they sound and what levels they appear on. However, both have game data for track one, and start with music on Track 2. Cheats See: Cheats and Console Commands Expansions *Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon - released on February 28, 1997, developed by Hipnotic Interactive and published by Activision. *Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity - released on March 31, 1997, developed by Rogue Entertainment and published by Activision. Ports *Amiga *Nintendo 64 *Saturn Computer Ports *WinQuake *GlQuake Quit Messages *"Press Y to quit like a big loser in life, press N to stay proud and successful" *"Man, I oughta smack you for trying to quit! Press Y to get smacked out." *"Um, Asmodeus dislikes his children trying to quit. Press Y to return to your tinkertoys." *"If you press Y to quit, I will summon Satan all over your hard drive!" *"Milord, methinks that thou art a lowly quitter. Is this true?" *"Do I need to bust your face open for trying to quit?" *"If you quit now, I'll throw a blanket-party for you next time!" *"Are you gonna quit this game just like everything else?" Exit Screen Why did you quit from the registered version of QUAKE? Did the scary monsters frighten you? Or did Mr. Sandman tug at your little lids? No matter! What is important is you love our game, and gave us your money. Congratulations, you are probably not a thief. Thank you. References Patches See: Quake Version History Downloads * The shareware version - play Episode 1 for free! * Patch - if you have on old version of Quake, use this patch to get it to 1.06, then update 1.06 to 1.08, the latest version * Quark level editor - Create your own maps! * Source Code - The source code to the original Quake engine! The maps and game art are not included. External links * Official site * Quake at Mobygames * Wikipedia Entry Category:Games Category:Article in progess Category:Quake